


Birthday Problems

by LilaView



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everyone's trying to be helpful, felix is looking for a birthday present, it's soft hours, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaView/pseuds/LilaView
Summary: Felix had been wrecking his brain to come up with a birthday present for Ashe. Not having any idea the day before, he made the damning decision to ask his classmates.





	Birthday Problems

It was the 16th day of Wyvern Moon. Every day for at least the last twenty days he had been thinking about the same thing. He woke up in the morning with his thoughts circulating about the same issue that had kept him up at night.

Overthinking had never been a problem for him; he didn’t tend to overthink. He was too confident to care about what other people thought of him.

But there was one person, who made him insecure. Who had the ability to make him care about other people’s feelings. Who made him vulnerable.

The reason, why he had been unable to sleep or focus on anything: Ashe Ubert. And tomorrow was Ashe’s birthday.

Ashe was the unwritten king of caring. He was observant and clever. Always knowing what to say, always knowing what to do to help other people. Wearing his heart on his sleeve, he was one of the most important students in the house of the Blue Lions.

Felix was the polar opposite of him. Prickly, generally unlikeable, and most importantly not afraid to speak his mind without caring. He was like the scarecrow of the Blue Lions.

Somehow, Ashe had decided that Felix was worthy of his love, which was still a mystery to him. Ashe was soft and nice and everything Felix wasn’t. He always thought he would end up with someone just as caring as him, while Felix would be married off to some noble woman.

But Ashe had fallen in love with him, after Felix had already resigned to the idea of hopelessly crushing on the small archer.

Even now after dating for about ten months, Felix still got to know new sides of his boyfriend everyday. Which lead him to his current problem.

Not only was Ashe amazing at caring, he was the absolute best at getting presents.

Felix’ birthday was just a few weeks after they had started dating and Ashe managed to get him the most beautiful ceremonial sword Felix had ever laid eyes on. Engraved with thousands of tiny ornaments and bedazzled with dark blue and amber jewels.

It was the one weapon Felix cherished the most. Hanging right above his bed, he made sure the sword was absolutely spotless and not to be touched by anyone.

And while Ashe had come up with the perfect present seemingly effortlessly, Felix had been wrecking his brain and came up with nothing.

Now that there had less than a day, he had made a decision, he would surely regret: asking his classmates.

His first encounter of the day was Dimitri, who felt the need to help his childhood friend. Felix could have done without his opinion, but Dimitri talked to him anyway. “Have you thought about getting him a dagger?”, he said while Felix already rolled his eyes. Of course he would suggest gifting him a dagger.

“I don’t need your help, boar.”, Felix replied and left.

Going around the monastery searching for someone who would actually be helpful, he quickly noticed that today was not his lucky day. The second person he came across was none other than Sylvain.

Crossing his hands behind his head, he started walking beside him, because Felix did not see the point in stopping to talk to him.

“Oh, my dear Felix”, he started wiping away a nonexistent tear, “I knew the day would come when you would need my help in a matter of the heart.” Felix just frowned at him. “Stop talking to me.”, he hissed, desperately trying to walk faster.

As usual, Sylvain decided to ignore him, catching up in no time thanks to his ridiculously long legs. “Of course I’m willing to help you. I am an expert when it comes to love and presents nonetheless. My endless list of tea party invitation will confirm that I am more than qualified for this task. While you were busy studying the blade, I-”

During his narcissistic speech, Felix had used the opportunity to sneak away and disappear into an alley. Already regretting that he had thought about taking advice, he finally came across someone who might be able to help him.

“A birthday present for Ashe?”, Mercedes mused, “Have you thought about making him some sugar cookies?” Felix thought about it for a second. Mercedes had offered him the first helpful piece of advice of the day, and she was right that Ashe loved anything sweet, but still Felix frowned. “I do not know how to bake.” 

Mercedes face lit up. “Oh, I can help you with that! I am more than happy to help.”, she exclaimed. Her excitement was so catching that Felix’ mouth turned into a thin smile, and he nodded.

Baking with Mercedes was a nice way to spent time, even though he preferred training. Mercedes was that kind of person who was able to make small-talk effortlessly. She knew that Felix was a nonverbal person, but she didn’t judge him.

At the end he had managed to make a small batch of sugar cookies, which Mercedes wrapped in a quadratic piece of fabric and closed it with a bow. Felix nodded and thanked her when she gave it to him.

Still, with the ceremonial sword in mind, he felt bad about giving Ashe nothing more than sweets. He needed another present.

Annette helped him craft a charm that was supposed to ward off ghosts, although Annette’s charm looked a lot better than his’ she assured him that the love Felix poured into the charm would make it the most effective charm.

Ingrid took him to the market to search for a book about knights. Ashe loved stories about heroic knights, who helped everyone they came across and having Ingrid as a friend with similar interests was a blessing. She kept talking about how Ashe would most certainly enjoy reading the book they bought and how she couldn’t wait to talk to him about it.

Bernadetta helped Felix to sew a tiny plushy of a cat. Leonie assisted him in pick a new pair of gloves for archery. Lorenz convinced him to write a poem with his help.

Just before sundown, Felix made his way towards the greenhouse where he found Dedue. They weren’t best friends or even friends at all. Felix despised Dedue’s toady servility. But he also knew Ashe respected him.

Dedue already realised why Felix would come to visit him, so he didn’t waste any time and went straight to one of the shelves to get a small flower pot. A tiny patch of plants was growing inside and Dedue told him that they were rare herbs from Duscur. Felix thanked him, telling Dedue he owed him, but he just shook his head.

“Ashe has been nothing but friendly. I grew them for him.”

Getting up early the next day, Felix left his room with a basket to wake up Ashe. Knocking on his door a few minutes later, Ashe took some time to get up. He was always a bit sleepy in the morning, so when he opened the door, he was still rubbing his eyes.

“Felix?”, he mumbled and seeing his boyfriend looking even softer than usual caught Felix off-guard. Looking away to hide the faint blush rising to his cheeks, he rubbed the back of his head flustered.

“May I come in?”

Still in his nightshirt, Ashe sat down on his bed eyeing at his boyfriend curiously. Felix took a seat across from him.

“Uhm, it’s your birthday today, so I got you something.”, Felix pushed the basket towards Ashe and suddenly his eyes lit up.

“Felix!”, Ashe exclaimed, “That’s too much; I can’t accept so many presents.” Though he was glad Ashe liked his presents, he couldn’t look at his boyfriend. Ashe was too bright; smiling and beaming like the sun.

“I got them for you and I don’t know what else to with them. So you might as well keep them.”, he said. Any other person would call him harsh, but Ashe recognise the gentle tone in his voice.

Carefully placing the basket next to him on the bed, Ashe scooted closer and pulled Felix into a hug. Buring his face in Felix’ neck he felt his strong arms holding him close as Felix placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“Thank you so much, Felix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! It's my first time writing these soft boys, please be kind :D
> 
> Written for my dear friend Kio, who told me about her craving for soft Ashe fanfics. I hope you like it :D
> 
> I really enjoyed writing some soft fluff feat caring and insecure Felix and I hoped you also had a good time reading. I'd be happy about any comments. (:


End file.
